herofandomcom-20200223-history
Oskar Schindler
'Oskar Schindler '''is the main protagonist of the movie ''Schindler's List. Based on the late Oskar Schindler, he is portrayed by Liam Neeson, who played Qui-Gon Jinn and Bryan Mills. He is a German businessman who saved the lives of 1,100 Jews by employing them in his factories. Role in Schindler's List His first appearance in the movie was at the nightclub, having paying a waiter to serve drinks to a nearby Nazi members with a woman, getting their attention. However, this turns into a banquet when Schindler starts paying for the food and extra drinks, one of the guests asked the waiter who Schindler is; the latter tells the guest Schindler's name. He moved to the overcrowded Krakow Ghetto when the German army forced Polish Jews inside the ghetto, hoping to make a fortune as a member of the Nazi Party. Paying bribes on German soldiers and SS officers, he hires Jewish accountant Itzhak Stern to help run his business. He hired Jewish workers due to low cost of employment and maintains friendship status with Nazi Party members due to his title as "Herr Direktor". But, however, he left his factory unprotected and his workers were killed immensely, leaving Schindler to decide that he will not allow his workers to be killed again by the Nazis. During his stay alongside his wife, he notices the girl in red walking in the streets of the Plaszow Ghetto while noticing the Ghetto in heavy liquidation; he witnesses many Jewish people killed during liquidation (under orders of Amon L. Goeth after noticing that the Plaszow Ghetto construction is finished). Later in the flim, Schindler finds her dead body when she was taken away in a wagon, one of the corpses to be burned down. He becomes friends with Goeth when he encounters him in drunken state. Somehow, Goeth asks what is power, but Schindler answers it wisely. Schindler before conversing with Goeth, talks to Helen Hirsch about Goeth beating her brutally and the day that he killed a Jewish woman from the steps. Schindler then goes to Goeth, who orders corpses of Jews more then 10,000 to be burned down. Goeth tells Schindler that the Nazi government is shutting them down and that he will arrange shipments in 30 or 40 days. After a conversation with Stern about Goeth, Schindler maintains his friendship with him carefully. He supports the SS, through gifts and money, then bribes Goeth to leave his sub-camp to protect his workers. Goeth then ships the last of the Jews at Plaszow to a Auschwitz concentration camp. Schindler then asks Goeth about moving his Jews to the new munitions factory he builds in Zwittau-Brinnlitz, his home town. Goeth agrees, but charges a heavy bribe from Schindler. Schindler and Stern make the "Schindler's List", a list of Jews to be transferred from Auschwitz. The train containing the Schindlerjuden were accidentally transferred to Auschwitz-Birkenau, but Schindler bribes SS officer Rudolf Hoess with a bag of diamonds to release the Jewish inside before Hoess could kill them all. In the new factory, Schindler forbids any SS soldiers to go inside the production rooms and persuades his workers to look at the Shabbat, the Jewish Sabbath. To protect his workers, Schindler uses his fortune to buy shell casings from other companies and pay Nazi officers but his factory doesn't produce useful armaments after seven months of production. In 1945, Schindler loses his fortune, then runs away from the Red Army. SS soldiers prepare to fire the Jews, but Schindler convinces them to not kill them so that "they can return from the families as men, instead of murderers." causing the SS squadron to leave against direct orders. Schindler and his wife then prepare to move out of the factory, having become so penniless. Schindler then leaves for Europe to surrender to the Allies, but before he could leave, Stern and the Schindlerjuden appear around him, with Stern giving him a golden ring with the Talmudic inscription "Whoever saves one life, saves the world entire." Schindler becomes touched by this but becomes ashamed, admitting to Stern that he didn't do enough to make more money, but Stern assures him that Schindler had done so much to save them and that there would be generations of Jews living in the world because of Schindler's efforts for the Jews. The Schindlerjuden ''then embraces Schindler in gratitude and bid him farewell, then leaves to a new town to start new lives after liberation from the Red Army, from the arrival of a Soviet officer. However, Neeson, the real-life ''Schindlerjuden ''and the actors who played their younger selves, places stones in the actual Schindler's grave, with Neeson placing a rose in the grave instead of using a stone. Personality Schindler is indeed a Nazi, but however, he is not ruthless, sadistic, abusive, emotionless and cold-blooded; he is wise, intelligent, kindhearted and generous, but is protective of his workers. To protect his workers, Schindler uses nonviolent means, mainly bribery, but also uses persuasion. He is also demanding, but is not ill-tempered. His reputation as Director makes good use for his means. He never acts like an actual Nazi because he is far too different from them, as the Jews may have seen it because Schindler treats them fairly and never kills them should they not make proper progress. As years go by, Schindler makes a conscience that he keeps to himself to ensure the Jew's safety, but he expresses it towards his workers emotionally, as he witnessed so many Jews killed. Nonetheless, Schindler's membership and reputation as a Nazi makes use for his protection towards the Schindlerjuden as he bribes, gives lavish and gifts and talks to them fairly without hiding anything from them. Actual Schindler in history After WW2, the actual Schindler lost his marriage and business, retiring as a businessman. 1958. In Jerusalem, he planted a tree in the Avenue of the Righteous then was declared a righteous person despite being a former Nazi Party member by the Yad Vashem council. He died in 1974 and his grave today is seen filled with stones in Mount Zion Cemetery in Jerusalem, Israel. The stones were filled by the ''Schindlerjuden ''as a sign of respect and thanks for saving them. The ''Schindlerjuden, today, were 6000 due to life with families, but an unknown amount of the Jews died naturally. The Schindler's List was found in Australia and his memorial is found in his hometown, now Svitavy, Czech Republic. His suitcase stated that he stayed with a couple before death. Category:Businessmen Category:The Messiah Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Historical Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Wise Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Big Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Spouses